Santa's Sled
The''' Magic Sleigh Ride''' is a Santa Claus-themed excursion, found on the Night Club Rooftop during the Christmas Party 2009. Segregated only for members, it consists of a giant sleigh with a sack of presents at the back and a control panel in the front. Players can earn a Santa Suit if they achieve the goal of accurately delivering fifteen presents. After all the presents are delivered into chimneys of igloos, the Sleigh returns to the Night Club Rooftop, and players are awarded a Santa Suit if they won. The circuit then continues. Tour guide Description If you are giving a tour on the Sleigh, the Tour Guide Description is: "Ho Ho Ho! We are on the Sleigh! Help drive the sleigh with the Controls, And press the red buttons to drop presents into the Chimmneys!" The Ride The Sleigh starts off on the Night Club Rooftop, where you are taught the main controls of the sleigh. You can actually stop the demonstration by immediately pressing Fly, or wait for the demonstration to finish and then it will fly. During the Countdown, you can stop it and get off the Sleigh by pressing Land. After the Countdown, the Sleigh will take off and you can start delivering the presents. You deliver the Presents by pressing the Present Release button when a chimney is near the hole in the Sack of toys. The Igloos are based on the current Christmas Igloos from the Igloo Upgrades Catalog, which are the Snow Globe Igloo, Basic Igloo, Candy Igloo, Deluxe Igloo, Deluxe Candy Igloo and Gingerbread House Igloo. As soon as one has delivered all fifteen presents, a Santa Suit will be availiable for a limited time. If you already have it, a Seasonal Message will appear. The Circuit then continues, though some penguins press Land after completing the Ride. If you land, it will land on the Night Club. It is unknown how you go back where you started, as you go forward. And when you land, you get back on the Night Club Rooftop, and if you start the circuit again, it starts like when you first started. Real World Comparison In real life, this sled would be a big epic failure since the wires which are tangled on one of the sled's blades would eventually tare apart every time the sled decsends back on the rooftop of the Night Club. Although this is only a "virtual sleigh", CP should have hid the wires to make it more "real". Trivia *Some penguins think it involves reindeer, but the sled is in fact automated and driven by computers and mechanics. *Toys can be seen in the back of the sled. *A clearer picture can be seen on the Club Penguin Login screen advert. *Penguins dressed as Santa Claus enjoy "driving" the Sleigh. *Issue #217 of the Club Penguin Times said that there would be "something exciting above the Night Club during the party", a clear reference to the sleigh ride. *The event is similar to the Hot Air Balloon Ride due to the countdown panel and the Present-count. *The sleigh turns out to be much bigger than the one in the Dance Lounge during construction. *The only free item given to you when you finish dropping all 15 presents is the Santa Suit. *Many Mwa Mwa Penguins were on this ride. *The sleigh itself looks similar to the sled at the Snow Forts during Christmas Party 2006. Links *Christmas Party 2009 *Christmas Parties *Night Club Rooftop SWF http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/party.swf *'Note! This link will be broken or changed after the Holiday Party 2009.'